


Girl of your dreams

by Cwfanfic



Category: Twitch Streamer - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwfanfic/pseuds/Cwfanfic
Summary: This a story about how you your watching your favorite twitch streamer and after the stream you DM her and she answers back telling you where she lives and you go over hang out then she surprises you with a gift.
Relationships: Male reader and sweeettails
Comments: 1





	Girl of your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that this is about my favorite twitch streamer she is absolutely amazing and she deserves all the love so if you have twitch go follow her and or subscribe to her she is just funny and cute and she's just amazing go follow her. Her twitch is Sweeettails and she is also really hot.

One day your watching her stream she's playing among us and when the stream ends you go to Twitter and you dm her and to your surprise she answers back. You dm her saying "hey I was in your stream tonight and I've always wanted to tell you that I think that your really hot and I was wondering if we could meet up and talk." She answers back saying "Ya I don't really have anything else to do today so ya let's meet up". She tells you that she lives in the same area as you and she only lives 15 minutes away. So you go over to her house and you knock on the door and she answers the door. "Come in come in." Says hills. So you step in her house and you guys talk for about 3 hours and its around midnight and she says "I had a really fun time with you tonight and I hope we can do this again some other night." "I hope we can do this again to." She laughs and she slowly moves in her lips getting closer to yours and finally your lips touch and you guys start kissing gently. You push your tounge against her mouth begging for entry and then she grants you entry with your tounge in her mouth you start to get rock hard. You guys continue to kiss passionately she grabs your hands and puts them on her back. She is wearing a baby blue crop top that let's her stomach show and she's wearing jean shorts. She starts pushing against you to get you to lay on your back and it works once your on your back she straddles your lap. She takes off her shirt and you see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath "You weren't wearing a bra." You say. "No, because I was planning on doing this to you." She says. She leans back in to kiss you and she starts to take off your shirt and she throws it to the wall. You start kissing again while your hands are on her back you slowly move your hands to her ass. And her ass cheeks are hanging out of her jean shorts and you squeeze her cheeks and she moans into your mouth. She leans back and she takes off her jeans and she is wearing a black thong. She takes off you pants and your wearing boxers underneath. You grab her ass and pull her in towards you and she moans passionately kissing you. You both stand up and she takes off her underwear and she lays down and spreads her legs and starts rubbing her pussy. "I want you inside me." Says hills. As you take out your throbbing member and insert it into her wet pussy she moans. "Your cock is so massive, I love your cock" says hills moaning. You thrust into her making her moan out your name. She moves her hands up to her breasts and starts rubbing her nipples. "OH MY GOD (yn) IM ABOUT TO CUM OH GOD YES DON'T STOP PLEASE DON'T STOP RIGHT THERE KEEP FUCKING ME RIGHT THERE YESSSSSSSSS!" Says sweeettails as she cuts all over your cock. She pulls your dick outside of her pussy and gets on the floor and gets on her knees. "Bring your cock over here I want to taste you in my mouth." Says hills. She grabs your cock sticks out her tounge and flicks the head with her tounge. Then she was tired of teasing and shoved the throbing member in her mouth. She deepthroted your cock and you hear her gag on you. She pulls it out of her mouth and says "My God you taste so good and I can taste my self on your dick, I also want you to finish in my mouth I want to taste your cum." She shoves the cock back in her mouth and she starts sucking your cock fast because she's desperate for your cum. "Oh sweeettails I'm about to cum." You say. She pulls it out and opens her mouth. You cum and it lands in her mouth and on her face and she smiles and laughs with relief and happiness. "That was amazing,thank you for cumming on my face I loved that." She said as she wipes the cum off of her face and licks it off of her finger. "I'm going to go take a shower to clean up." She says. "Ok" you say. " Your going to join me." Said hills. She said walking away slapping her ass looking back biting her lip and laughing.


End file.
